The present disclosure relates to a signal compensation unit configured to perform compensation of a detection signal obtained by a bend sensor such as a polymer sensor, and a bend sensor module and an input unit each including such a signal compensation unit.
Various bend sensors have been proposed in the past. Such bend sensors are each a sensor configured to generate a voltage (detection signal) corresponding to deformation (bending displacement) due to externally applied force. Examples of such bend sensors may include a polymer sensor (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-318960). The polymer sensor has a structure where a polymer layer (an ion exchange resin film or the like) is sandwiched between a pair of electrode layers.